Reverse Psychology
by BartWLewis
Summary: Double D tries reverse psychology once again to try and get Marie Kanker off his back.


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOUBLE D, MARIE, OR ANY OTHER ED EDD EDDY CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Author's Note: I made this one-shot in celebration of my one year anniversary of when I first joined .

Reverse Psychology 2.0

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel it is time to try reverse psychology yet again, and try to rid my selves of this Kanker scourge that has ravaged my life for far too long. I'm a freshman in high school, and I cannot continue to live my life in fear of the Kankers. Tomorrow before school I will walk up to Marie and I will try to seduce her in hopes of running her scarred. And this time there won't be any, Eddy there to interfere with my plans. My only fear is that my body might betray me. Ever since I started puberty and Marie would show me her affections towards me, it would affect my brain, and release the endorphins in my brain, causing me to feel oh so good._

Double D sat down his pen and placed it on the desk by his journal in the spot labeled 'pen.' Double D stands up from his chair and walks over to his bed, and he drops onto his bed; crawling into the bedding, effortlessly falling asleep.

'Marie is pretty cute.' Double D mindlessly thought has he falls asleep, not even knowing what he just allowed to enter his thought process.

Unknown to Double D, Marie Kanker was in the process of climbing inside of his bedroom through his window. Marie climbed through the window and proceeded to tip toe her way to Double D's desk where he keeps in diary, in plain sight. Marie sat down at the desk and begun the read Double D's diary, but most importantly she read his last entry about him wanting to try using reverse psychology again, and what her kisses are starting to do to him.

"Double Dream Boat is beginning to enjoy my kisses?" Marie giggly, yet with a tint of mischievous, questions the universe. 'I can't wait till Double D tries his reverse psychology.' Marie thinks to herself as she walks over Double D and whispers into his ear.

_Dream Sequence_

_Double D was once again running with everything that he is worth. Why do you ask? It's not because he is hate for school, or he is in a hurry to go home, it was none of those things, Double D was being chased yet again by the blue haired Kanker sister, Marie. Double D was running through the junk yard and he thought he was on the verge of escaping when Marie appeared right in front of him._

"_Hiya muffin." Marie greets as she walks towards Double D._

"_Marie?! What are you doing here?" Double D franticly questions as he backs up, but winds up falling on his back._

"_I know your little plan, my little stud muffin. I must be rubbing off on you if you'd do something so cruel. Using someone else's feelings against them." Marie states as she straddles Double D, not allowing the genius of the Eds to leave._

"_I don't know what you are talking about, Marie! The very idea that you are suggesting is preposterous." Double D protests as he see's Marie leaning closer, invading his personal space. "Excuse me Marie, but you are once again invading my personal space."_

"_I know isn't it great." Marie whispers as she kisses him on the cheek, making him blush, but the endorphins started being released. "How are those endorphins of yours, Double D?" Marie giggles in a girlish yet typical Kanker style._

_Marie plants her lips on Double D's and for the longest minute he just lays there doing nothing until it was too much and he returned the kiss._

_ Dream Ends_

"AAAAAAHH" Double D yelps as he awakens from his dream of kissing, Marie Kanker.

"What a dream." Double D mutters before he falls back to sleep, hoping for a more peaceful dream.

/

The following morning, Double D woke up and was feeling rather refreshed for having a dream where he willingly kissed, Marie Kanker. Double D got out of bed with a smile on his face; was it because he kissed Marie in his dream or was it because he was finally going to get Marie off of his back forever? Who could really say, but none the less, Double D knew that he was about to make a serious change in his life. Double D walked over to his dresser and changed clothes from his sleeping attire to his typical school attire.

'Can't afford to wait on, Ed or Eddy today, I need to find Marie and put my plan into action. I just hope it doesn't backfire on me like it did last time.' Double D thought as he locked up his house and began his walk to school; his heart beating slightly higher at the thought of seeing Marie, either good or bad. Hoping to find, Marie before she finds him.

/

Double D arrived at school and was waiting for the arrival of the Kanker sisters and luckily he didn't have to wait long, but the odd thing was that Marie was by herself and she was wearing more feminine clothes: black skirt, blue Captain America shirt, and tennis shoes.

'She looks cute.' Double D thought in approval of Marie's new appearance before he caught what he just thought. 'WHAT!? Did I just think that about Marie? Maybe I shouldn't do this after all….NO this needs to happen, NOW.' Double D mentally strengthened himself just in case things went south.

Lost in thought he didn't even notice when Marie was teen yards away, but he did notice when she called him her 'Little Stud Muffin'

'It's now or never Eddward. Just take control.' "Why hello beautiful, what brings you to my little corner of the school." Double D greets as he walks towards Marie after she pasted him, and is now walking backwards to the school wall.

"Double D what's gotten into you?" Marie asks in a fake fear of Double D's 'affections.'

"You looks gorgeous today Marie. And your lips look….so…kissable." Double D continues to press on as Marie had now has her back against the wall. 'It's working.'

'It's working this lovable genius doesn't see that I'm playing him.' Marie thought as she continues to act intimidated by Double D's actions.

Double D placed his left hand on the wall as he leaned closer to Marie with his right hand resting on her face. Feeling Double D's hand on her cheek sends shivers down Marie's spine, which Double D think is because she is scared not because she is feeling so excited at the moment. Double D hovered his face just inches from Marie's as they both felt the other's hot breath on their own faces, which only excited Edd and excited, Marie even more than she already was.

'Kiss me already you idiot!' Marie screamed.

'I think I'm about to initiate the kiss with Marie Kanker. Why does that excite me?' Double D pondered as he brought his lips down to graze, Marie's own.

"I can't do this anymore." Marie suddenly spoke out, confusing Double D.

"Wha…" Was all Double D was able to say before Marie grabbed the back of his head and crashed her lips to his in a hungry, passion filled kiss.

'Wha...what's happening?' Double D thought as he tries to resist from Marie's kiss, but it's proven too strong for the smart Ed as then, kisses her back. He can feel Marie's tongue dancing with his inside of their mouths, as Marie bit him on the lip as Double D placed his hands on her shoulders as he pins her back to the wall.

'Wow, since when did Double D get this aggressive?' Marie thought as she wraps her arms around Double D's back as the two give each other a passionate make out session.

Marie and Double D finally broke apart needing to breathe, and just stared into each other's eyes, not blinking or looking away. Marie moved her lips closer as she initiated a much slower and loving kiss that only lasted before they heard the school bell ringing.

"I'm not the kind of girl that you can just kiss and not go on a date with Eddward." Marie breathlessly jested as she brought her forehead to Double D's.

Double D only breathlessly nods his head yes, before Marie starts to speak again. A question that really makes him think.

"We have two options. One, we can stay here and get detention on Saturday. Two, we can go to class and we can pick up where we left off after school." Marie asks, begging that he will go with the first option, fearing that the kiss they just shared might not mean anything.

"If we get detention on Saturday then how can I take you out on a date?" Double D jokingly questions as he smiles.

"You can take me out of Sunday, silly." Marie giggles at Double D's joke.

"I can't afford to get a detention. So how about we get to class, then we pick this up where we left off after school, and then we can go out on Saturday and spend the whole day together on Sunday?" Double D asks as he really hopes that Marie will say yes. Double D really can't afford to get a detention if he want to get into a best school he can, and he really want to go on that date with Marie and spend all day with her. Hopefully there will be a lot of kissing involved.

"Ok, Stud Muffin. Let's get to class so nothing ruins our plans." Marie responds as she grabs Double D's hand and they make a run to their first class which they share.

Their plans didn't work out like they had hoped. Sure they made it to class on time, but neither was able to concentrate on their class work because they were too focused on one another and their shared kiss.


End file.
